


Unexpected

by WhouffleLover24



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Autumn Party, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Teenlock, Unilock, so this is a bit late, sorry about that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 05:04:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12183417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhouffleLover24/pseuds/WhouffleLover24
Summary: When Sherlock had been invited by his roommate, John, to go to Mary's, 'Autumn Equinox,' Party, he hadn't expected to come.But then again, lots of unexpected things can happen to the one and only, Sherlock Holmes.





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing I wrote in honor of the start of Autumn just two days ago! (Autumn, or Fall, is my favorite season, so I couldn't resist.)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock. The BBC does.

\--------------------------------------

  
When Sherlock had been invited by his roommate, John, to go to Mary's, 'Autumn Equinox,' Party, he hadn't expected to come.

 

_(“Why would I go to Mary‘s ‘Autumn Equinox’ Party? It sounds dreadful, foolish, and all in all boring; Really John. A room crowded with sweating, smelly, disgusting people that all just want to get drunk and get laid. And why an ‘Autumn Equinox’ Party? Why can’t they just wait till Halloween? It’s absurd!”_

 

_“Please, Sherlock! Mary has been begging me to introduce you to her, and I really don’t want to go to the party alone. Sarah will be there, and the last thing I want is there to be some awkward conversation about our breakup and how things might've gone better if we 'had just tried harder'.”)_

 

That was until he managed to make John promise that, if he went to the party, John would to help him steal an arm from the Medical Wing for one of Sherlock’s experiments.  
John had been reluctant at first, _(What?! Sherlock, I told you that was a one-time thing! We could get expelled if we get caught!)_ but they both knew he secretly enjoyed the thrill.

 

A few days before the party, he was experimenting on his shampoo bottle, when it had exploded. Since John had gone to extra classes that day, Sherlock had to go to the nearest store and had gotten a new bottle. Which he made sure not to poison, explode, or accidentally drop some eyeballs into.

 

The day of the party, when Sherlock was changing his clothes, (because apparently, it was weird to wear a heavy coat and a scarf to a party) he hadn't expected for all his button-up shirts to still be the wash except for his purple one. Which John had blushed heavily at. Sherlock still didn't get why...

 

All in all, it had been a rare series of small unexpected events, nothing that would surprise him the slightest bit. Interest him? Maybe for a few seconds, yes.

But what was about to happen was a lot more unexpected.

 

He had been 'mingling' in the corner behind the refreshments table (or if you had asked any other person in the room, Sherlock had been just silently staring out from the corner) slowly drinking a cup of apple cider that he suspected had some alcohol slipped into it. He caught sight of John in the middle of the room, chatting with Irene. To anyone else, it seemed like an ordinary sight.

 

What Sherlock saw was something else entirely. John’s hair stuck up in all directions with sweat in an it-shouldn’t-look-good-but-damn-it-did, way and his white t-shirt was thoroughly soaked through with sweat. Sherlock’s mouth suddenly went dry and he unbuttoned the top few buttons of his shirt. He could feel his palms sweating, and his heartbeat ringing in his ears. Everything felt entirely too hot, even with a large fan spinning right next to him.

 

He looked down at the cup of apple cider in his hands. Someone had definitely slipped alcohol into it. It explained his raised temperature and the sweating of his palms. But wasn’t alcohol supposed to lower your heart rate, not increase it? Sherlock would have to experiment more with the effects of alcohol. It could really help him in future experiments…

 

“Hey, Sherlock!”

 

Sherlock snapped out of his thinking and came face to face with a smiling Irene and a clearly uncomfortable John, "Hello Irene. Do I want to know what you're up to? Getting into more- oh!"

 

Without a word, Irene pushed John towards Sherlock and he landed in Sherlock's unprepared grasp. She grinned and slid away as they both stumbled backward onto the floor. Sherlock's apple cider fell to its tragic death next to them. 

 

"Irene!" John yelled crossly, "what the hell was that?"

 

That's where Sherlock's memory got a bit fuzzy. It was a strange feeling for Sherlock. He heard John curse some more, but he couldn't process it. What he could process was how close John was to him. And the way their faces seemed to gravitate towards each other. Which was rather unexpected,

 

"J-John?"

 

"Do you want this?" It was barely a whisper, but Sherlock heard the words.

 

Sherlock nodded, "Do you?"

 

John closed the gap between their faces,  
"Oh god yes."

 

Their lips suddenly met in the middle, and there they stayed. Sure, they would look back on this and blush about how their first kiss was on a dorm room floor at a party. And sure they would have to thank Irene for putting them in this situation, but that was later. Now, they kissed each other with caution, but desperation at the same time. Almost forgetting entirely about the people around them.

 

When they finally parted for air, John was the first one to speak, "Do you know how long I've been wanting to do that?"

 

"I don't. But if I had to guess, I would say, for a long time."

 

John chuckled, "And you'd be right." He hauled himself and Sherlock up off the ground, brushing themselves off. Thanking whatever god or whatever science that had placed the refreshments table right behind them, so no one could see what they had been doing.

 

Sherlock turned to John, "Can we go?"

 

John smiled adoringly and nodded, and they walked out the door. A perfect ending to one very surprising party.

 

But there was one more unexpected thing John Watson did.

 

When they were walking back to their dorm room, John reached out and clasped their hands together.

 

And while Sherlock did freeze for a second, he relaxed and the two of them kept walking. Joyful at their finally requited love.

 

And Irene, who had been spying on the boys was happy too.  
In fact, to celebrate, she had texted everyone she knew that John and Sherlock were finally a couple. With a picture of them snogging on the floor no less.

 

Knowing Irene's habits, it wasn't a surprise to Sherlock when that next day, Mary had come up and congratulated the two of them, _(Finally you two idiots got together! Do you know how many bets were made as to when the two of you were going to get together?)_ andshowed them the picture of Sherlock and John making out on the floor. To John though?

 

Well, let's just say, it was a bit  _unexpected._

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, yes, I know, I made the last word the title again. I promise someday I'll start making creative titles.


End file.
